Home of the brave
by nightmarezuki2979
Summary: One day Clara woke up to find her house completely changed. Her along with her friend Zuki and others they meet along the way most find their way through the unknown maze of rooms and run from creatures that seem to be impossible to exist. will they make it out alive or will this be their final resting place. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Home of the brave

chapter 1 new scenery

I woke up in a dry sweat. That was one of the worst nightmares I have ever had. I got up to go to the bathroom but when I opened my door there was a long corridor which didn't used to be there. I backed up scared and confused, while this was going on I must of woken zuki who was stretching on the bed.

"what`s with all the commotion?" he said before jumping onto the floor. I looked down at him for a second then looked to the corridor and pointed.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." I said in a serious tone. Usually a person wouldn't quote a famous movie in a time like this but we always talk in humor like that no matter what. He looked where I was pointing confused then his eyes widened and looked back at me.

"Where are we?" he said worriedly.

"I don't know I woke up and when I opened the door it was like this."

We both looked at each other then back at the corridor, we both knew what we had to do.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to go first." He said looking out the door.

"But you don't have hands to play with." I said looking down.

Zuki was a mix between a cat and a fox, and before you ask I have no clue how he talks he just does. When I was little I was walking the woods then a shadow appeared and I ran. Eventually I ran into zuki who was taking a nap (he does that a lot, I think it's because he`s part cat but that's just what I think.) I sat next to him and fell asleep myself and when I woke up I was in my bedroom and he was sleeping on the bottom of the bed. We have been together ever sense then and are great friends. Sometimes he thinks of himself as human and tries to do human things which I find cute but he gets annoyed because he can't do it.

"Well I bet if I did have hands I would beat you and you would have to go first." He said annoyed

"Well you don't have hands so neither of us win because we can't even play."

"Fine let's go at the same time." He said in defeat.

"Ok let's go."

Neither of us knew what we were getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Home of the brave

Chapter 2 the chase begins

As we walked down the mysterious corridor we noticed doors on the walls, upon further inspection we found gold plates on top of the doors, it read "dream room 1-5."

"What's a dream room?" zuki asked looking at the first.

"I don't know maybe a room that reads your dreams or something."

"Are we going to go in one?"

"Let's keep walking I want to see where this goes."

As we kept walking further and as the dream rooms slowly disappeared behind us we noticed the hall seemed to go on and just continue, we couldn't see an end in sight. Finally we came to a set of doors and upon further inspection we saw golden plates on top of each one. The label read "dream room 1."

"Wait did we go in a circle?" I asked confused.

"Wait but we walked that way right for like a good half hour." Zuki said pointing the way we started walking before.

"Well if this is where we were before, where is the door to my room."

We looked behind us and say nothing but corridor, we were far enough away before to where you could still see the door.

" now what we can't go back and we can't go forward so what do we just sit here and wait forever, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" zuki said while punching the ground.

I've told him before he needs to see someone about his anger but I understand how he felt. We were trapped like rats with nowhere to go but to where? We didn't even know where we are or where to go anymore the only thing there were the doors. I remembered the doors and walked up to the first one while zuki was still on the floor. I read the top panel, "dream room 1" it read and as I look around I noticed something that wasn't there before, two golden panels were on both sides of the door. When we were inspecting these doors it wasn't here but now it's here like it appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey zuki I found something." I said motioning for him to come look. We then read the two panels.

It read "The way to success is to cure the c…" the last word was covered in a weird goo.

"Cure what I can`t read it and what's this goo." Zuki said reaching for it, just as he almost touched it, it jumped out at him like a snake. We both jumped back in surprise from the snake goo.

"What the hell was that?" we both practically said at once. It took us a few minutes before we dared to go back to the door. The snake goo was now back to what it looked like before, no sign it was ever alive. We didn't dare try to touch the goo again.

"Do you want to go through the door?" zuki asked as he reached for the handle.

"Let's look at the other doors first."

As we looked around at the other door they seemed to only have the golden plate on top and they were locked.

"Ok I guess the only place left to go is the first door." I said going back to the original door we were looking at.

"Well I guess here we go." I said grabbing the handle.

"Wait what if its locked where do we go then?" zuki asked concerned.

I thought about how if it were locked we would be stuck in this hall that doesn't seem to end.

"If it is locked then we`ll look around for a key or an open door."

As I said that I pulled on the handle and the door opened emitting a loud series of painful scratching and scrapes it where they were so bad zuki covered his ears. It took a lot of effort to open that door, it was a giant steel door so it was heavy to even move. When the door was finally opened a hot steam flowed through the door but was overwhelmed by the cool hall and slowly deceased. In the room was nothing but a series of vibrant colors dancing together in what looked like some kind of portal. I and zuki both looked to each other. We both had the same though and knew now there was no going back.

We stepped forward into the portal. It felt weird like water dancing around your body and you can feel yourself moving even though you stayed in the same place. The colors slowly engulfed us and just before we were entirely encased in it, I saw the door lose behind us and heard,

"The game of chase has begun."

Then I passed out.


End file.
